This invention relates generally to hydrocarbon processing and, more particularly, to integrated processing of a heavy hydrocarbon feedstock to increase the yield of light olefins.
Light olefins serve as feed materials for the production of numerous chemicals. Light olefins have traditionally been produced through the processes of steam or catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons such as derived from petroleum sources. Fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) of heavy hydrocarbon streams is commonly carried out by contacting a starting material whether it be vacuum gas oil, reduced crude, or another source of relatively high boiling hydrocarbons with a catalyst such as composed of finely divided or particulate solid material. The catalyst is transported in a fluid-like manner by transmitting a gas or vapor through the catalyst at sufficient velocity to produce a desired regime of fluid transport. Contact of the oil with the fluidized material catalyzes the cracking reaction.
The cracking reaction typically deposits coke on the catalyst. Catalyst exiting the reaction zone is spoken of as being “spent”, i.e., partially deactivated by the deposition of coke upon the catalyst. Coke is comprised of hydrogen and carbon and can include other materials in trace quantities such as sulfur and metals that enter the process with the starting material. Coke interferes with the catalytic activity of the spent catalyst by blocking acid sites on the catalyst surface where the cracking reactions take place. Spent catalyst is traditionally transferred to a stripper that removes adsorbed hydrocarbons and gases from catalyst and then to a regenerator for purposes of removing the coke by oxidation with an oxygen-containing gas. An inventory of catalyst having a reduced coke content, relative to the spent catalyst in the stripper, hereinafter referred to as regenerated catalyst, is collected for return to the reaction zone. Oxidizing the coke from the catalyst surface releases a large amount of heat, a portion of which escapes the regenerator with gaseous products of coke oxidation generally referred to as flue gas. The balance of the heat leaves the regenerator with the regenerated catalyst. The fluidized catalyst is continuously circulated between the reaction zone and the regeneration zone. The fluidized catalyst, as well as providing a catalytic function, acts as a vehicle for the transfer of heat from zone to zone. FCC processing is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,533 to Taganiolila et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,985 to Lomas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,206 to Castillo and U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,906 B1 to Eng, the contents of each of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference. Specific details of the various contact zones, regeneration zones, and stripping zones along with arrangements for conveying the catalyst between the various zones are well known to those skilled in the art.
The FCC reactor cracks gas oil or heavier feeds into a broad range of products. Cracked vapors from the FCC unit enter a separation zone, typically in the form of a main column, that provides a gas stream, a gasoline cut, light cycle oil (LCO) and clarified oil (CO) which includes heavy cycle oil (HCO) components. The gas stream may include dry gas, i.e., hydrogen and C1 and C2 hydrocarbons, and liquefied petroleum gas (“LPG”), i.e., C3 and C4 hydrocarbons, also sometimes commonly referred to as wet gas. In view of the increasing need and demand for light olefins such as ethylene and propylene for various petrochemical uses such as the production of polyethylene, polypropylene, acrylonitrile and the like as well as the desire to produce relatively less of heavier olefins such as butylenes and pentenes which are generally less desirable as gasoline blending components due to environmental considerations, it may be desired to increase the relative amount of light olefins in the resulting product slate.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for a processing arrangement effective to result in an increased relative yield of light olefins.